breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Inflatable
|next = |viewers = (live / total) 2.03m / 4.64m |synopsis = Mike's growing frustration shows when his hand is forced. With Jimmy's help, he works to keep the peace. Jimmy boldly forges a new path forward. }} "Inflatable" is the seventh episode of the second season of Better Call Saul and the seventeenth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser In 1973, a young Jimmy is "working" at his father's store, secretly reading a Playboy magazine. A customer comes in and asks Jimmy's father for loose change and medicine, since he's got a sick kid. Jimmy immediately deduces that the customer is actually a con man looking to steal money from the till. He tries to tell his father, but he refuses to listen to Jimmy. When Charles Sr. goes to the back to get the item the customer is looking for, Jimmy approaches the cash register to handle the man. After receiving his money, the con man tells Jimmy that there are "wolves and sheep in this world" and that he must figure out which he's going to be. He then leaves the store. As Jimmy's father returns with parts to help fix the con man's "broken down" car, Jimmy, watching him follow the customer outside, quietly begins stealing money from the register. BCS 207 01.png BCS 207 02.png BCS 207 03.png Act I In 2002, Jimmy sits on a bench in the courthouse lobby, doodling out something on a notepad. Moments later, Mike shows up. In the District Attorney's office, Mike delivers the amended statement that Hector had requested him to make. However, the D.A questions why Mike is doing so, explaining that only Tuco's prints were on the gun and not Mike's. Jimmy provides a dodgy answer, leading the D.A. to conclude that Mike has been threatened into changing his story. Jimmy promises to make Mike available for the defense if the D.A. charges Tuco. When the D.A. (correctly) assumes that Mike has been paid to change his statement, Jimmy fakes outrage and escorts Mike out. As they wait for the elevator, Jimmy assures Mike that he's doing the right thing. To illustrate his point, Jimmy explains that he once watched Tuco break two guys' legs. Offended, Mike tells him to take the next elevator. As he returns to his car, Jimmy calls Kim to see if the offer from Schweikart and Cokely has been finalized. Kim says it won't be until the interview, but mentions that Schweikart is promising to make her partner within two years. Back at Davis & Main, Jimmy begins dictating a letter of resignation to Omar. Omar is a bit baffled that Jimmy is resigning, and points out that Jimmy will forfeit the bonus in his contract if he resigns within a year of employment. He can, however, keep the bonus if he is fired without cause. Jimmy asks Omar to forget about the letter of resignation. While he is driving home, Jimmy stops at a red light and happens to notice a skydancer in a colorful suit advertising for a business on the roadside. This gives Jimmy an idea. Act II BCS_207_06.gif BCS_207_07.gif BCS_207_08.gif Jimmy replaces his conservative legal wear with several suits of ugly, garish colors. He shows up the next day dressed in his new wear, introducing himself to everyone he can. He brings in a loud, bulky blender to the break room and proceeds to spray the entire room with ingredients while attempting to make a smoothie. He advises the custodian (from Michigan) on cleaning techniques in a Mexican accent, much to the custodian's annoyance. He fails to flush the toilets on a constant basis, and details a list of conservation concerns when Cliff relays a group complaint. When Jimmy plays pair of bagpipes to "blow off steam," Cliff summons him to his office. He tells Jimmy that he has won and that he is fired. Cliff admits he knew Jimmy's plan all along, and while he could fight him on the bonus situation, he won't as it's not worth his time. He begs Jimmy to tell him why he has been doing this after Davis & Main gave him everything he asked for. Jimmy admits that he tried to fit in, but just couldn't, as he felt like a "square peg." When asked why he took the job then, Jimmy apologizes, and offers to write Cliff a check for the desk. Cliff tells him to take the desk and go. On his way out, Jimmy delivers a final parting shot: he grabs Erin's juice can from her hand and throws it in a non-recycling trash basket. Act III BCS_207_11.png BCS_207_12.png BCS_207_13.png In her office, Kim writes an email to Howard. Jimmy visits her, unbeknownst to Howard, and asks to talk in the conference room. He offers to make Kim her partner under the name "Wexler McGill" where she can be her own boss. Kim worries about the big all-or-nothing gamble at stake, but Jimmy reassures her that the odds are in her favor because she is an amazing lawyer and that she deserves more than just a lateral move which Howard and Schweikart represent. Annoyed at the one-sided conversation, Kim asks Jimmy about his position with Davis & Main and learns that he quit. Jimmy says that he did not fit at the firm, contrary to how he feels about working with Kim, who is concerned whether he will play it straight as her partner. Jimmy knows the answer she is hoping to hear, but after looking at Marco's ring, admits he must be himself due to the negative consequences he and others faced when he tried to imitate their ways. Kim is still perplexed as to why Jimmy needs her, but he corrects her by saying that he wants her. She states that he already has her, just not as a law partner. Stacey gives Mike a tour of a house she wants to buy. She reports that crime rates are low and the schools are good, but is hesitant because it costs a lot of money. Mike insists that money will not be an issue, and states that the house is hers if she wants it. Stacey tells the realtor, Stephanie Doswell, that the house is perfect and agrees to meet her to get the pre-approval in order. Relieved that she has a new home, Stacey thanks Mike for everything. At the nail salon, Omar helps Jimmy bring in his cocobolo desk. Appreciative of his help, Jimmy tries to pay him and even offers to buy a drink, but Omar declines as he has a long drive back home to his kids. Before leaving, he asks Jimmy what he is going to do now. "Onward and upward" is his response. Back in the office, Jimmy puts his supplies on the desk and looks at the landline phone. Aware that he can resume his practice as "James M. McGill, Esq.", he creates a colorful voice mail greeting, speaking in the fancy receptionist tone he used with his old clients. However, he stops himself, probably reflecting on Kim's concern for what kind of lawyer he will be. He starts over, this time addressing his practice as "the law offices of Jimmy McGill" in his regular voice. Meanwhile, Mike drives back to the ice cream shop where he negotiated a $50,000 deal with Hector and parks behind a barbed wire fence to spy on Hector and his henchmen. Act IV BCS_207_14.png BCS_207_15.png Kim interviews at Schweikart and Cokely. After a lengthy conversation about her law experience, Schweikart wants to change the subject and hear her backstory. She tells him she grew up in a small town near the Kansas-Nebraska border where she had limited prospects. However, she wanted "something more", which led her to pursue law at UNM. After the interview, Schweikart tells Kim that she should expect to hear from them by tomorrow. Both excited and nervous about the offer, Kim accidentally calls him "Howard" when shaking his hand good-bye. Later, while smoking a cigarette on the parking garage, Kim looks at Jimmy's Wexler McGill business card and has an idea after she rips it in half, separating the W and M in the logo. Kim drives to the nail salon and is surprised when Mrs. Nguyen tells her that Jimmy is in a meeting. Shortly after, he walks out with his film crew, and it seems like they are planning to make another commercial. Back in his office, Jimmy wants to celebrate Kim's successful interview by ordering out from Whataburger, but is stunned to learn that she didn't take the job. She admits he was right about becoming her own boss. Jimmy agrees and says that she is too good for Schweikart and Cokely, prompting Kim to share her lingering idea. She puts the torn card on his desk, suggesting that they can share an office space as solo practitioners. She ensures him that he will be free to do things his way while she does the same with her own practice. Speechless, Jimmy admits he doesn't know what to say, to which Kim enthusiastically replies, "Say yes." Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-207-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-207-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-207-jimmy-odenkirk-658.jpg better-call-saul-episode-207-jimmy-odenkirk-8-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-207-jimmy-odenkirk-7-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-207-clifford-begley-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-207-jimmy-odenkirk-6-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-207-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-207-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-207-jimmy-odenkirk-5-935.jpg Trivia *This episode marks the earliest chronological appearance of Stephanie Doswell, who first appeared in Breaking Bad. *In the Better Call Sall Insider Podcast, it is revealed that the cold open of this episode was originally shot for . Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin (credit only) * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill (credit only) |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Ed Begley Jr. as Clifford Main * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut * Dennis Boutsikaris as Richard Schweikart * Jessie Ennis as Erin Brill * Josh Fadem as Joey Dixon * Omar Maskati as Omar * Raphael Sbarge as Charles McGill Sr. * Stephen Snedden as Con Man * Eileen Fogarty as Mrs. Nguyen * Jennifer Hasty as Stephanie Doswell * Blake Bertrand as young Jimmy McGill * Julie Pearl as A.D.A. Suzanne Ericsen * Kurt Caceres as Assistant DA |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Luis Bordonada as Brian Archuleta * Julian Bonfiglio as Sound Guy * Esodie Geiger as Lynne Pierson * Suzanne Savoy as Perry Trivedi * David Grant Wright as Lynton * Kent Kirkpatrick as Al Newman * Luke Randall as Jack the Janitor * Victoria Pham-Gilchrist as Salon Employee #1 * Kim-Lan T. Pham as Salon Employee #2 * Le Hai Dang as Salon Employee #3 |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Aaron Templeton as Valet Featured Music *'"Sweet City Woman"' by Stampeders *'"Dancing In the Moonlight"' by King Harvest *'"Scorpio"' by Dennis Coffey *'"Noches Tristes"' by Oscar Castanedos *'"Amore Piu Bello"' by Stephane Huguenin, Yves Sanna & Christian Padovan Memorable Quotes es:Inflatable Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 2 episodes (Better Call Saul)